1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-piece or multiple-component protective case for handheld devices, such as a personal digital assistant, cellular telephone, lab top computers or portable digital media player, and more particularly relates to protective case for a handheld device having a protective hardened plastic interior layer and a fashionable soft exterior layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of technology in the fields of electronics and computers, more powerful features and elements have been integrated into handheld electronic devices. Compact hard drives, processors, and liquid crystal displays boasting the computational equivalent of desktop computers have been integrated into handheld devices the size of a computer mouse. However, the integration of these innovations into handheld devices has amounted to the production of very expensive and delicate devices. Accessories, in the form of protective cases or protective shells, have been produced to keep the handheld devices safe from unexpected incidents due to mishandling. However, the existing protective cases and protective shells fail to incorporate protective shielding while offering a fashionable, stylish exterior accentuating the individual style of each end user.
In order to protect the handheld devices sufficiently the protective case must incorporate suitable protective cover that encompasses a substantial portion of the device, as well as provide a tight fit in which the device can be secured. In addition the protective case must be adaptable for use with handheld devices that have moving parts associated with the functions of the handheld device. The use of hard plastics to produce protective cases has lead to a sufficiently protective case for the handheld device, but the inherent look and feel of plastic has cheapened the appearance and texture of the expensive, highly advanced handheld devices. Alternatively, the use of textile fabrics, namely, leather and vinyl, have been used to protect the handheld devices, however, these fabrics have been less effective in properly protecting the device. In addition, the use of textile fabrics has been associated with wear and tear over time, leading to diminished protection and unsightly deformities in the protective cover.
The integration of these handheld devices as everyday essential items has opened the pathway for designers to introduce a fashionable design element into each handheld device. Most recently handheld devices have become fashion accessories adopting sleek designs, polished and/or rare metals and even jewels to accentuate the value of the device.
The protective and fashionable solution offered in the industry have failed to realize the importance of these changes, and the transition of once utilitarian handheld devices to fashionable accessories has lead to a demand in the market place for a protective device capable of addressing the recent fashionable element. The current market is in demand of a protective cover that can integrate the functions of protecting the delicate handheld device while retaining or enhancing the aesthetically pleasant look of the handheld device.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the particular need for a protective case for a handheld device capable of sufficiently protecting the handheld device while incorporating an aesthetically pleasing and attractive element to the individual end user.